Catfruit
Catfruit (マタタビ matatabi, Actinidia) is an item released since version 5.0 of both The Battle Cats and Nyanko Daisensou. This item allows you to evolve certain Rare Cats, Super Rares, and Uber Rares to their True Form using different amounts of Catfruit. The feature only unlocked after clearing the 3rd chapter Empire of Cats in story mode. Introduction Catfruit is a drop-chance item obtainable by clearing related Growing stages which appear on certain day only in weekly cycle. Catfruit is separated into three tiers of rarities. First two tiers separated into five solid colors;'' Green, purple, red, blue and yellow while the last one has Rainbow only color. The types in total are 10 kinds as below: Catfruit Chapters Cycle Each catfruit color has only one related chapter which appears in Stories of Legends as special chapter for a period of time, each day only one of the color chapter appears. Thus there are five chapters for each colors which fill five days in a week. The only exception is Epic Catfruit related stage "Catfruit Jubilee" which could appears randomly after clearing every stage. Each chapter stages also consists of enemies from certain type. The chapters appeared in cycle as follow. Stages Explanation Each chapter consist of three stages of progressive difficulties. The higher the difficulty of the stage, the enemies will include higher tier of enemies/bosses, spawn faster and have higher stats multiplication. But it will also have higher chance to obtain better tier of catfruit and meeting the secret stage should player able to clear it. The secret stage "Catfruit Jubilee" does not allow player to bring any power-ups and forced player to use the last formation from previous. Facing with very high difficulty above normal catfruit stages, the chance of obtaining at least a seed is guaranteed should player able to pass it. The chance of obtaining a catfruit of any kind from the stages are as follow: * Entering the secret stage does not use any stamina either so always give it a try! * You can only obtain one drop per stage. * Using Treasure Radar on stage 1 will gives guaranteed seed result while stage 2 and 3 give guaranteed catfruit as result. But if the player is eligible, it is still possible to obtain higher tier of reward(s). In secret stage, player is guaranteed to get Epic Catfruit as result. Pending for more testing! Catfruit Storage and Functions Upon obtaining one, it will be saved into Catfruits Storage. The catfruits storage has interface and functions pretty much same like cat units storage. To exchange the Catfruit into XP or converting seeds to catfruit, you have to tap on one of the catfruit in the catfruit storage. With 10 of the same type of Catfruit seeds, you can combine them into another randomly / same BCJP 5.1 only!! colored Catfruit. Epic Catfruit, however, can only be obtained as a rare drop from the Catfruit stages. The Catfruit of any kinds can also exchanged into XP with Catfruit Seeds can be exchanged for 5000 XP, Catfruit for 50000 XP and Epic Catfruit for 500000 XP. Evolving an Unit Using Catfruit The main usage of Catfruit which is to unlock an unit's certain evolution form if there is any available which requires catfruit. There are many units which true form need catfruits to unlock. Each require different amount from multiple type of catfruits along with upgrade XP before so. Check the unit page in this wikia to see the requirement for said units. Trivia * The Catfruit is often called "Actinidia Fruit" in English prior official naming since the Japanese translation and its shape resembles so. * There are actually 14 kinds of Catfruits; 3 of the types are not used in-game. When revealed in game, the unused types only show as white circle with kanji "仮" written over which means "temporary" in BCJP or as black boxes in other versions. When exchanged to XP, they give 500000 XP each as same as Epic Catfruit does. *''The Catfruit storage can only hold up maximum of 97 Catfruits of any kinds in total Pending for recalculations!. The game will not inform if player have reached the maximum number of catfruits in storage and simply delete or automatically exchange the excess into XP after the app closed or restart, starting in order from epic catfruit - then Y Catfruit - B - R - P - G Catfruit - repeat color cycle to Seed as last. However from the revealed app mechanism, the catfruit storage can actually hold up infinite numbers of catfruits as device's memory capable to. Gallery Bath evolution.png|A Cat on the evolution screen. Note the different colours of Catfruit. Green actinidia.png|Green Catfruit Purple actinidia.png|Purple Catfruit Red actinidia.png|Red Catfruit Blue actinidia.png|Blue Catfruit Yellow actinidia.png|Yellow Catfruit Catfruit icon.png|Epic Catfruit Trvikingevoresultscreen.jpg|Catfruit Evolution Result Screen Category:Game Features